The Jelly Bean Solution
by ApplePieThat'sFrickingWorthIt
Summary: Short Pre Series fic. Dean is sick of John and Sam arguing on the road, so he comes up with a Solution- Jelly Beans. Sick!Dean


The rock music slammed painfully against his eardrums as the volume reached maximum- though it still wasn't loud enough to block out the yelling around him. His little brother and father had been arguing for what felt like forever and Dean couldn't bare it.

He tried to focus on the lyrics, humming along quietly, trying to calm down, but it was no use, even Metallica had failed him.

Though he now couldn't make out the words being said he could still hear the noise, the harsh tones on both sides. Dean had his eyes shut, opening them seemed to make everything so much louder. By now he had developed a blinding headache and was beginning to worry if his ear drums would burst.

As always this had started out as a sarky comment muttered or disobeying an order and had quickly exploded into world war three.

Dean sighed, cracking a eye open to see arms waving angrily and the world flying by outside. He tried to ignore them, grabbing the large bag of jelly beans he had previously been sharing with Sam. He distracted himself by picking through them, digging out the ones he liked. He grimaced as he saw the large amount of white ones collecting at the bottom of the bag, one of the few things guaranteed to make him vomit. He looked up at his dad and brother for a moment when an idea struck him, just maybe a way to make them stop arguing if just for a bit.

Dean dug through the bag, collecting every white jelly beans in his hand. Then, slowly, tentatively, he took five in his other hand and pushed them into his mouth. Grimacing and fighting back his gag reflex Dean swallowed. He waited a moment, his fathers yells vibrating through his bones, before shoving the rest of them in as well and pressing his hand over his mouth, forcing himself to swallow. Then he sat back and waited for them to work their magic.

The nausea was instant, twisting around in his stomach like a snake. He felt his breathing increase as his body fort to regulate itself and he swallowed thickly. Then the cramping hit, starting off as a dull pain across his muscles and slowly increasing. He pulled his headphones off to be met with the sound of yelling and clutched his belly.

"Dad." he gasped out, afraid to open his mouth for too long. His stomach gurgled in protest to the disgusting beans he had ingested and urgency seeped into his voice.

"Dad!" He tried again, leaning forwards and panting.

What had he been thinking? This was a stupid idea! His dad would never just drop an argument like this, and now he was gonna puke all over his new jeans and the Impala's seats. He groaned again, his hand massaging his belly in an attempt to sooth the battle ranging inside.

"Dad" He tried again, now more of a weak plea. "Dad, don't feel so good."

He groaned, doubling over in his seat.

 _Don't puke, please don't puke, what ever you do don't- ugh god..._

Suddenly his ears tuned in to the argument around him to hear Sammy yell,

"Oh yeh? If you cared so much maybe you would have noticed Dean is about to hurl his guts up!"

John opened his mouth to yell something back before stopping, letting the words sink in.

"Dean?" He asked, glancing back in the rear view mirror.

"Pull over." Dean choked out. John sighed, swinging the car to the side of the road. Dean flung open the door as the vile beans made there way back up his throat along with everything else he had eaten that day. He gagged and heaved, gasping desperately for air. He found tears squeeze there way out of his eyes and he used all his strength to keep the flood gates at bay; the last thing he needed was to cry in front of his dad.

"Dean!" He heard his dad bark, clearly tired of waiting for him. "Dean shut the door!" John barked.

"Yes sir." Dean whispered hoarsely, spitting onto the ground, biting his lip as his stomach rolled again and slamming the door closed. John immediately sped the car back into the traffic, harshly scolding his eldest son about how it 'serves him right for pigging out' and 'weakness like that puts everyone at risk'

Dean wearily responded with a "Yes sir, sorry." Leaning his warm forehead against the window as John went on. Sam however had quietened down and was watching his brother. Dean thought he looked guilty, apologetic as he passed him a bottle of water.

"Thanks Sammy." Dean muttered. He didn't even correct his name, Dean noticed. Sam then held out his hoodie that had been dis-guarded on the seat between them. Dean smiled, he knew this was his brother's way of apologizing- for the arguments, for their dads redirected anger at Dean. Dean smiled weakly, accepting the hoodie and draping it over himself.

Dean leaned back against the window and sighed, it turns out his plan had worked, his brother and dad had stopped, if just for now. The Jelly Bean Solution was a success.


End file.
